


Group Presentations can be hell

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, high school be like that, they have to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Edward saves Bella from the truck and tries to ghost her. Not so easy when you are lab partners. They have to work together no matter what because of worksheets.





	Group Presentations can be hell

Edward had been ignoring her for days since the accident. No matter what she wasn’t going to fail biology because of his weird attitude. It took her a couple tries in class, but she got Edward to look at her. 

“What?” He whispered. He seemed upset. Bella gathered up her courage and mostly her anger at this boy. 

“Mr. Banner gave us,” Bella pushed the paper towards him, “worksheets and we need to work on them,” she explained. Edward grabbed the paper and started writing on it. Bella sighed. Okay, silent work. Bella looked at her worksheet and did it alone. 

The next time she saw Edward Mr. Banner has a small group project to give out. It only included lab partners, so Edward would have to say something to her now! They were team-up to do a quick presentation of heritable traits. 

“We should look in the book first,” Bella said. Edward stood up and walked to the section of the class textbooks. Bella frowned. Being difficult, again. He came back and placed two very much used books on their table. “Cool, we only needed one, but this is good,” Bella continued. Edward went to reading the book. The ass wasn’t even reading the correct chapter. Bella did a deep sigh. “It’s on chapter 5, by the way,” she remarked snarkily. Edward had the gall to smile a little. She had enough. “Dude, what’s your problem?” She could feel the anger tears swelling up. Edward looked at her. A little shocked, but amused at the same time. 

“I’m reading,” his response only made her madder. 

“I mean with the whole annoying me and pretend I don’t exist,” her voice got quieter, “I don’t care how you saved me. I just don’t like this silence,” she said.

“It’s better this way,” Edward said. He was still staring at her. She had to keep her ground and not get distracted his strange golden eyes. 

“For who? You? Because it’s going to ruin both our grades if you don’t talk to me,” Bella said. She never done well on persuasive arguments, but he should care about a grade, right? Does he hate her that much that he failed both of them? 

“My grades are fine. What am I going to do? Repeat this grade?” He smiled at that. She loved and hated it. 

“WEll, I don’t, so work with me. We’re not friends, just lab partners,” Bella said. She hoped that would work. 

“I only said I didn’t want to be friends, not that I don’t wanna be,” Edward explained. Bella rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever just help me do this presentation,” Bella said. 

They both knew the subject well enough to give the presentation themselves, but Bella wasn’t going to allow that. This was the only thing that got Edward to speak to her. 

“Here’s my number and email to contact me. I’ll make a google doc later,” Bella would use the school’s library computers. Her computer at home was okay, but a little old and slow. 

“Okay, thanks. I guess,” Edward took a scrap of paper and quickly wrote his contact information. Bella was surprised over the fancy cursive, but also couldn’t read it. 

“I’m sorry,” She grimaced. “I can’t read this,” Maybe he meant to do that hoping she would be too shy to correct him. He guessed wrong. Edward smiled. She preferred it to the frowns he been giving. 

“Is that better?” He gave back the piece of paper with much more legible writing. Not print but readable cursive. 

“Yes, thank you,” Bella said, grabbing her coat and backpack to leave. Edward waved goodbye, but she didn’t notice it. 

Edward spent all day and night wondering if he should text Bella. His fingers would go over the number, but he would stop himself. Esme suggested a simple text, a “Hello,” but that made him panic more. He never used a phone other than to call his family. He’s definitely not a texter. Jasper tried to calm him down, but it didn’t work that well. Edward would just walk away to escape. Alice did nothing because she couldn’t see a future where her brother made the first move. Edward got an email from Bella about the google doc and he accidentally crushed his phone. Alice isn’t completely convinced at the accident part. He made Jasper login into his email and tell him what Bella sent him. 

“It’s a draft of a powerpoint, Edward,” Jasper said in a bored tone. Emmett and Rosalie were off hunting or else they would be mocking their hapless little brother. 

The PowerPoint was simple. The title and cute clipart included. Edward didn’t know what to do. 

“Just add some facts. A title or two,” Jasper suggested. 

“Maybe google chats with her,” Alice added, pointing at the comments button. Edward shook his head. “She’s busy. No need to bother her,” Edward remarked. 

“Oh, really? She’s online now. See her icon?” Jasper pointed out. He didn’t need his powers to tell Edward was mad at that discovery. Bella’s icon was a picture of a cactus. Edward smiled. Her story of Phoenix. Her love of the desert and the heat. Then Edward frowned. She also told him that she hated Forks, anything cold and wet. He was the coldest around. 

“Eddie, I’m getting annoyed by the lack of decisions, it’s causing me a headache,” Alice complained. She knew that Edward hated the nickname too. 

Before Edward could actually make a decision Bella wrote first. 

Hey, 

Ready to work?

How does it look? 

“Write back,” Alice said. Her brother seemed frozen. She sighed. “Like this,” Alice wrote,

Hey, I’m so excited to work on this project with you! I bet we do great and you’re so amazing and 

Edward pushed Alice’s hands away from the computer. 

“No! Alice!” Edward said in a particular 17-year old whiney voice. He erased all she wrote. Alice pouted. 

“Just say it looks good and work on the powerpoint,” Jasper suggested. He decided to sit on the couch. It wasn’t much relief from Edward’s anxious energy. Edward nodded and wrote that. 

Okay, cool

Bella kept typing and deleting and retyping a lot. Edward stood up and walk around. He was causing a dent into the floor when Bella finally finished writing. 

Do you want to separate the topics ideas? Like I can do the intro, you can do the conclusion. Stuff like that. We should add Grender Mendell in. I already know about him, so I don’t mind talking about him. Any slides you want to do? 

Edward was impressed by Bella’s knowledge. He knew she had been in an advanced class in Phoenix. 

“Maybe you can offer to define your topic, heritable traits?” Alice offered. She stayed near Edward. Practically hovering over him. 

“Right,” he murmured as he wrote. 

I can do the definitions and examples. 

Edward looked at his sister before sending this important message. She smiled and nodded. He was too much in his own head to read others. 

Bella and Edward's google chat for a while until Bella signed off to make dinner. Edward was disappointed to see their conversation go. His plan of  **not** be friends with Bella didn’t work out as he had planned. Alice smugly smiled. His good mood was replaced with resentment again. If he was a human boy then he could just be nervous talking to his crush, but noooo. He had to a bloodthirsty vampire. Doomed and all. Jasper sighed. He wasn’t sure how much he could take of Edward’s mood swings. 

Bella made spaghetti for dinner tonight. Charlie watched. He’s trying to learn for himself and it could be a good father-daughter time. The last time Charlie tried to make pasta the smoke alarm went off. 

“You and mom have the same cooking skills, disastrous,” Bella tells him. Charlie laughs. Maybe one day he can cook a meal for them and have it be edible. 

“One day, Bells, one day,” Charlie says. 

The food is good. Bella makes sure to put enough seasoning in. Never too much garlic powder. She keeps thinking of what her group project with Edward Cullen going to be like. He seemed casual in the google chat. It was easier than actually talking to him. Maybe this could work. They could talk, just on the ease of a computer. 

  
  



End file.
